powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh
is formed when the Shinkengers write the kanji for "unite" (合, gō) to make their Origami to combine. It is armed with the Daishinken (ダイシンケン, Great Divine Sword) and a giant Secret Disk that doubles as the Secret Shield (秘伝シールド, Hiden Shīrudo). The Shishi Origami head on its body can breathe fire in the Lion's Blaze Roar (獅子火炎哮, Shishi Kaen Kō) attack, takes to the air with the Dragon Rising Leg (龍昇脚, Ryū Nobori Kyaku), and separate from the Kame Origami to execute the Turtle Heavenly Fist (亀天空拳 ,Kame Tenkūken). Both of ShinkenOh's arms can also fold back up to unleash a beam attack. Its finishing attack is the Daishinken Samurai Slash (ダイシンケン侍斬り, Daishinken Samurai Giri). It can combine the four support Origami by performing Samurai Armaments (侍武装, Samurai Busō). Its name in Japanese either means "Divine Sword King" or "True Sword King". Origami Shishi Origami See also: Lion Folding Zord Shishi Origami (獅子折神, Shishi Origami, Lion Folding God): ShinkenRed's primary Origami that forms the head and main body of ShinkenOh. It's Emblem Form is an irregular pentagon (resembling a Shogi piece). In battle, the Shishi Origami charges at the enemy to execute its Pentagon Grand Blaze '(五角大火炎, ''Gokaku Daikaen) attack. Ryuu Origami See also: Dragon FoldingZord '''Ryuu Origami (龍折神, Ryū Origami, Dragon Folding God): ShinkenBlue's primary Origami that forms the left leg and helmet of ShinkenOh. It's Emblem Form is a hexagon. In battle, the Ryuu Origami is able to shoot a stream of blue fire in its Dragon Waterfall '(龍瀑布, ''Ryū Bakufu) attack. Kame Origami See also: Turtle FoldingZord '''Kame Origami (亀折神, Kame Origami, Turtle Folding God): ShinkenPink's Origami, a turtle, that forms the right arm of ShinkenOh. It's Emblem Form is a circle with a base. While giant and in emblem form, the Kame Origami can create a whirlwind while spinning towards its opponent. Kuma Origami See also: Bear FoldingZord Kuma Origami (熊折神, Kuma Origami, Bear Folding God): ShinkenGreen's Origami that forms the right leg of ShinkenOh. It's Emblem Form is a square. In battle, it is able to stand up and use its claws to maul Ayakashi. Saru Origami See also: Ape FoldingZord Saru Origami (猿折神, Saru Origami, Monkey Folding God): ShinkenYellow's Origami that forms the left arm of ShinkenOh. It's Emblem Form is a triangle with squared-off edges. In battle, it uses its fists in punching attacks. Transformation Sequence The transformation sequence begins with ShinkenRed writing the kanji and shouting out, "Samurai Gattai!(Samurai Combination).The Shishi or Lion Origami becomes the head and the body, the Saru or Monkey Origami and the Kame or Turtle Origami became the arms, and the Ryuu or Dragon Origami and the Kuma or Bear Origami became the legs and the helmet. The arms and legs join together with the body and the helmet is put on to complete the transformation. Other Combinations *Prior to learning the proper way of combining by Takeru, Ryuunosuke lead the other four to combine their origami together, ultimately leading to them stacking on top of each other in shape-form in a formation that resembled a stick of oden. It was ultimately useless, but Kotoha liked this formation as well. *Combining with the Samurai Gattai DaiTenku, ShinkenOh becomes Super Samurai Gattai Tenkuu ShinkenOh **Combining only with the Kabuto Origami, ShinkenOh becomes Kabuto ShinkenOh **Combining only with the Kajiki Origami, ShinkenOh becomes Kajiki ShinkenOh **Combining only with the Tora Origami, ShinkenOh becomes Tora ShinkenOh *Combining with the Ika Origami, ShinkenOh becomes Ika ShinkenOh *Combining with the Kyoryu Origami, ShinkenOh becomes Kyoryu ShinkenOh. *Combining with the Ebi Origami, ShinkenOh becomes Shin Samurai Gattai DaiKaiShinkenOh. Gallery File:Sishicartoon.jpg|Sishi Origami drawn in Engine soul style File:Ryuucartoon.jpg|Ryuu Origami drawn in Engine soul style (behind Birca File:Kamecartoon.jpg|Kame Origami drawn in Engine soul style File:Kumacartoon.jpg|Kuma Origami drawn in Engine soul style File:Sarucartoon.jpg|Saru Origami drawn in Engine soul style shinken-og-shinkenoh2.jpg|Shinken-Oh shinken-og-kabutoshinkenoh.jpg|Kabuto Shinken-Oh shinken-og-kajikishinkenoh.jpg|Kajiki Shinken-Oh shinken-og-torashinkenoh.jpg|Tora Shinken-Oh shinken-og-ikashinkenoh.jpg|Ika Shinken-Oh shinken-og-kyoryushinkenoh2.jpg|Kyoryu Shinken-Oh Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Mecha (Shinkenger) Category:Five-Piece Gattai